


Various Cecilos drabbles

by JoanneMorrigan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneMorrigan/pseuds/JoanneMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eldritch Cecil drabbles. </p><p>I don't think I have to say anything else, do I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Cecilos drabbles

Carlos was slightly worried.  
Well.  
No.  
Carlos was very worried.  
For his life.  
And Night-Vale.  
And possibly for the entire US.

The reason for his worry was the fact that Station Management was having a, rather impressive, temper tantrum in the middle of town. Apparently the still living Interns of the Night-Vale radio station had staged a small revolution due to another mishap in the break room. As far as Carlos knew some of the less docile scorpions had attempted to raid the mini fridge. 

Which in itself wouldn’t be unusual. If they hadn't decided to do so while the majority of the Interns were on break. Resulting in chaos and mayhem of unseen proportions. Worse even than the incident with the singing tarantula choir in the ladies room. Or the one time the cacti in the studio lounge attempted to play darts, with their spines. Intern Sophis nearly lost another eye and after the whole tarantula chaos they only had five left.

"This isn't nearly as bad as that one time City Council decided to eradicate half the town’s population after the whole _Petition for better Streets Business_ . All thou. I must say, that the fact that station management actually has left The Station, might make this one the more memorable of the two occasions." Cecil explained. His voice as dulcet as ever. 

Carlos boyfriend of four years and host of the Night-Vale community radios show appeared to be an isle of calm. They had decided to wait out the Night-Vale typical, almost weekly, catastrophe in the safety of their shared flat. On the way to said flat they had managed to safe Earl Harlan, and his son Roger, from one of the flailing tentacles that currently did their damnedest to destroy as much infrastructure as the City Council would allow.  


"Honestly. The last time I've seen this many tentacles on the loose, was when your grandfather had come to visit, Cecil. When, by the gods, did city council deny that petition? I can’t remember ever hearing about it." Earl looked suitably disturbed about the fact that city council had ever done such a thing, without anyone knowing about it, no the less.

"Earl!" Cecil laughed. "Grandpapa wasn’t that bad! And I'm not surprised you can’t remember, you weren't born yet, after all. It was about 250 years ago. Mama hadn't even met Abbys father yet. Then some insane lunatics had the snaps infused idea to try and make the elder council bow to their wishes. Of course that hadn’t ended well for anyone. Barely got out alive myself.  
Thankfully being 40% eldritch and half siren has its merits.  
I can remember, quiet clearly, how I screeched one of the Elders head like appendages straight off its torso. I'm still surprised that I did not get re-educated for that." Shaking his pale haired head Cecil took a sip of his coffee before turning to Carlos. 

"Are you okay love? You look a little pale." worry shone in his lovers magenta eyes.  
All three of them.

"I'm fine. Just surprised." sighing he grabbed Cecil’s hand. "You know, sometimes I forget how violent this Town can be." levelling a reassuring smile at Cecil, Carlos stared out the black shrouded window. Mulling over the just received data.  
Carlos knew that Night-Vale wasn't ordinary by any means. He also knew that Cecil’s heritage was more than just unique. Still, as a Normal he just wasn't used to the mass destruction and havoc that seemed to rule this particulate parallel universe. Also, he was glad that to now he never had had the questionable pleasure of meeting any of Cecil’s eldritch relatives. Earl, as quarter undead, could of coarse stomach such things far better than Carlos himself. 

Looking down at their joined hand the difference between their heritages was conspicuous.  
It fascinated Carlos how Cecil’s ash colored complexion contrasted with his tan, but entirely human, one.

The first time he had meet Cecil, he had been terrified of the Radio Host. Not just because of his rather direct personality but also because of the tree magenta eyes that had stared at him with their black sclera. The four arms and their clawed hands or the six oil spill colored tentacles that had protrude from the Mans? Creatures? Necked back had, at that time, not helped matters. The fact that Cecils skin has a rather _unnatural_ , for someone that wasn't born in Night-Vale, ash gray colour, had just put a cherry on that eldritch infused sundae. 

A sad smile formed on Carlos face. He had been terrified and hurtful. Cecil had been nothing but a gentleman to him that fist year. And he had never done anything but keep the Radio Host at arms length.  
To put off by the strangeness of it all.

A wave of shame constricted Carlos throat painfully. Some of the things he had thought about Cecil, oh god. He was still glad that his Ceec was far too polite to read someone elses thoughts without permission. Of course, the fact that it had taken a near death experience to make him pull his head out of his ass didn't make him feel any better about himself, at all. 

Thankfully Cecil wasn't one to give up, and Carlos eventually, with the help of incredibly tiny people, came to the realisation that appearance doesn’t matter. 

And Today?

Today Carlos loved every little unnatural and different thing about his Cecil.


End file.
